


Tea-Time with Robots

by Madangel19



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, SPG horror, the robots have gone rogue, thought of this while staying up late one night due to chocolate covered coffee beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is not what it seems in Walter manor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea-Time with Robots

**Author's Note:**

> special guest appearances by grinder-lector and evilpuffcorn  
> Warning: Death and creepiness

  
"Is everyone here?" Steve asked as he looked over the small crowd of Walter workers and residents before him. A few lamps lit up the large vault that everyone was hiding out in. Everyone looked terrified as they whispered amongst each other.

It had happened so suddenly. Everyone was just enjoying an early dinner when the robots joined them. Everything seemed peaceful until Steve noticed The Spine whisper something in Chelsea's ear. The poor thing went pale before he lunged forward and stuck a knife in her neck. Everything became chaos as the other robots attacked a few more Walter workers. Steve led the others to the exit, but found that there was a locked door blocking their way to freedom. The windows were jammed shut as well. More Walter workers were picked off as Steve led the survivors down into the underground vaults where they have been hiding for the past few hours.

"Why are they doing this?" Regan sobbed as Nic held her.

"They're going to find us and kill us," Camille muttered.

"They won't find us. Their wifi connection is very low down here. They'll never think to come down here," Steve reassured Camille with a smile.

He took another look around the survivors. He hoped he was right about the poor wifi connection for the robots. How long would they have to hide down here? There had to be some way of escaping.

Steve's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud gasp from Nic.

"Maddie is returning today from vacation. I forgot to call her and warn her! They're going to kill her when she gets back!" Nic cried out.

Steve had had enough of seeing dead Walter workers today. None of them deserved to be hurt. 

"I'll get her, Nic. Hopefully, she'll be okay," Steve said as he exited the vault. 

"Good luck," Regan whispered.

It was eerily quiet as Steve made his way up many stairs. He couldn't hear anything except for his own breaths and his footsteps. He kept a sharp ear out for the heavy footsteps and robotic noises of the Walter bots. He got nothing. Did the robots leave the manor? They didn't really have any reason to leave. They had their prey locked up in the manor, easy for a hunt.

Steve got to the top of the staircase that led to the first level of the manor and listened for any sign of life. He could hear laughter in the distance. Laughter? 

"What's going on?" Steve muttered as he slowly made his way toward the source.

The laughter didn't even sound maniacal. It sounded…happy. Steve froze when he realized what was going on. Maddie made it back safely to Walter manor and the robots greeted her. This was a trap. He had to save her before it was too late.

Steve quietly approached until he could hear the conversation going on ahead of him. They were in one of the living rooms.

"Did ya have a nice t-t-time visiting your family, Miz Maddie?" The voice of Rabbit asked in a playful manner.

"I had a wonderful time. It's been so long since I last saw them," the voice of Maddie replied.

"You'll see them again, dear. More sandwiches?" Hacthworth's voice chimed.

"That would be lovely," Maddie giggled.

Steve looked around the corner and saw the three of them sitting at a table, sipping tea and being happy. Rabbit looked up and smiled maniacally at him.

"Look! It's Steve!" Rabbit crowed, alerting the others.

"Care to join us, Steve?" A familar deep voice asked from behind him. Steve felt a cold hand clamp down on his shoulder and push him forward. He had to act now.

"Steve? What are you doing here? Rabbit told me everyone was at the beach," Maddie said curiously.

"It's a trap, Maddie! Run!" Steve cried out. He screamed in agony as The Spine kicked the back of his leg, making him fall tot he ground. He watched in horror as Hatchworth lunged forward and grabbed Maddie, holding her arms back behind her.

"What's going on? Why are you doing this?" Maddie demanded. She shrieked in pain as Hatchworth pinched the back of her neck.

"Don't hurt her!" Steve screamed

"We-We-We just want to have fun with our g-g-good friend," Rabbit giggled while extending a clawed finger toward Maddie's face. 

"Not yet, Rabbit," The Spine commanded.

Rabbit pouted as she backed away a bit. 

"If you tell us where the others are, we'll let you and Miss Maddie go free," The Spine said while flashing a cruel smile.

"I"m not telling you anything!" Steve growled.

The robots all giggled in unison at his answer. Maddie was sobbing now as Hatchworth tightened his grip on her.

"Then Miss Maddie will die. Do you really want that? I'm sure everyone else will starve and die wherever they are. Do you want them to suffer, Steve?" The Spine asked seriously.

"Don't worry. We'll give them quick and honorable deaths, Steve," Hatchworth chimed.

"Make your ch-ch-choice, Steve. I'm getting impatient," Rabbit said as she came closer to Maddie. Maddie shivered as Rabbit gently poked her cheek with a sharp finger, drawing blood. Her tearful gaze turned to Steve, begging for help. He had to protect the others, no matter what. There was nothing he could do for Maddie.

"I'm so sorry, Maddie. I…I have to protect the others," Steve muttered.

"Steve," Maddie pleaded as Hatchworth handed her to a giggling Rabbit. It was hopeless.

"You're going to kill me, are you?" Steve muttered as he watched Rabbit play with her prey as Hatchworth cheered on. It was sickening to watch as Rabbit switched between cuddling a sobbing Maddie to slowly clawing at her skin.

"Of course, Steve. We'll find the others without your help," The Spine chuckled as he tightened his grip on Steve's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done? XD


End file.
